


Light to Darkness

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Blind Blaine, Gen, Klaine, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind!Blaine and NewTransfer!Kurt. This would be a Klaine AU Meeting. It was inspired by a short film on youtube. You don’t have to watch it but it’s a really sweet film. It does require subtitles if you don’t know the language. (wrote this a long time ago). The film is called Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho / I don't want to go back alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light to Darkness

It was quiet in the class. Blaine could hear a few pages being turned, pencils and pens writing on papers, a few groans and sniffs, and someone behind him scooting his chair and shuffling his back pack. Blaine blinked a few times while his fingers traveled over the pages of his book. It was different from everybody else’s books. Every page was Braille. Blaine was the only blind student in his class. Dalton wasn’t that kind of school but they had a special program for students like Blaine – that and he had his best friend, Rachel Berry, to help him. He knew how to get by on his own but it always helped when someone he trusted dearly was with him. He heard another chair scoot from the front of the room and high heals walking on the floor.

“Your papers are due Friday. And before the bell rings, Kurt Hummel? Why don’t you introduce yourself?” the teacher asked. So that’s who was sitting behind him.

“Do I have too?” Kurt asked. There was a round of chuckling from the class, including Blaine. He didn’t blame the boy. Public speaking was not Blaine’s forte, and he was the one who couldn’t see everybody.

“Oh, come now, don’t be shy,” the teacher gestured for Kurt to get up and come to the front of the class. He heard Kurt sigh and get up from the desk. He heard Rachel, who sat across from him, scoot her desk closer to Blaine and took a hold of his arm.

“I feel bad for him,” Rachel whispered to Blaine.

“Why?”

“He looks so nervous,” Rachel answered. Kurt stood in front of the class and let out a sigh.

“Hi. I’m Kurt. Moved here, now I go to school here…” Kurt hated public speaking. The next thing he knew, a paper ball had hit him on the head. Figures. There was another round of laughter. Blaine squeezed Rachel’s arm.

“What just happened?”

“Someone threw a paper ball at him. So rude!” Rachel said with disgust. The bell sounded, much to everybody’s relief. It was the last class of the day so that helped. Kurt made his way back to his desk and started to put away his books. Rachel scooted her desk back and put away her school supplies as Blaine did the same.

“Ready?” Blaine asked. Rachel held out her arm to Blaine. The boy reached out and took his friend’s arm. He followed Rachel until she turned around.

“Kurt?” Rachel called.

“Yes?”

“Do you live up or down the street?” Rachel asked. Kurt grabbed his satchel and a dark sweater he carried with him.

“Down,” Kurt responded. Blaine made a mental note that Kurt sounded angelic, soft and sweet.

“Want to walk with me and Blaine?” Rachel offered. Kurt smiled at the offer. Rachel could tell it was the kindest one he had gotten all day.

“I would like that, thank you,” Kurt responded. Rachel smiled.

“I’m Rachel Berry and this is Blaine Anderson,” Rachel introduced. She held out her free hand to Kurt first before moving so that Blaine could hold out his hand. Kurt took a hold of Blaine’s hand. Kurt’s hand was really soft.

“I’m Kurt, but I think you already knew that from my fantastic introduction,” Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine laughed as the three left the classroom and out of the building. Dalton was a co-ed private school. So, girls wore plaid skirts with a sweater vest and white buttoned shirts. The boys wore khaki pants with red and blue blazers, or a buttoned sweater with the Dalton logo. Kurt wasn’t too fond of wearing uniforms but he would get used to it. He walked along side Blaine while Rachel was on the other with her arm occupied by Blaine’s hand. Kurt had seen the large book Blaine had on his desk, so he was aware that Blaine was blind. Rachel continued to talk non-stop. Kurt heard most of what she said and Blaine just smiled and made a few responses from time to time.

“Oh! Your keys, Blaine,” Rachel stated. Kurt hadn’t realized they had been walking outside down the sidewalk and arrived at what looked like Blaine’s apartment building. There was a gate leading to the front door and needed a key to get inside. Blaine released Rachel’s arm and dug in his pocket for his key. Once he found it, he handed it to her. Rachel turned the key for Blaine and gave it back to him. “See you tomorrow,” Rachel gave Blaine a light kiss on the cheek. Blaine smiled as he turned away from Rachel, hoping it was somewhat toward Kurt’s direction.

“Bye, Kurt,” Blaine said and held out his hand. He was in the right direction. Kurt smiled and took a hold of Blaine’s hand again.

“Bye, Blaine,” Kurt responded. Blaine released Kurt’s hand and walked behind the gate, closing it behind him. Kurt watched Blaine enter the building before turning back to Rachel.

“Well, I have to be going. See you tomorrow, Kurt,” Rachel said before turning around and heading in the opposite direction.

“Don’t you live this way?” Kurt asked. Rachel turned around.

“No, I live the other way, just a few blocks. But I walk Blaine home whenever I can,” Rachel answered.

“Oh, okay. Well, see you tomorrow,” Kurt waived. Rachel smiled and waived back as the two went their opposite directions.

—————

“It was rather silly, how she stares at you when we’re in class,” Rachel started. Her and Blaine were sitting in a common room area on the carpeted floor. She sat with her legs crossed and Blaine was laying down on her lap.

“Better staring than talking behind my back I guess,” Blaine answered. Rachel sighed.

“She must know though, I mean, everybody does. I even think that boy Todd stares at you too,” Rachel stated. Blaine let out a breathy chuckle.

“I’m sure,” Blaine said in a non convincing tone.

“Aren’t you interested in anybody, Blaine? It must get tiring whenever I talk about the boys that I like. There must be somebody who strikes your interest,” Rachel started coming her fingers through Blaine’s hair.

“How would I know? And besides, it’s been a while since you talked about your last infatuation. Ever since Jesse transferred schools…” Blaine responded. Rachel let out a tired sigh.

“Don’t remind me. Seriously though, I’m your best friend. Are you interested in somebody or do you just not want to tell me?” Rachel pestered. Before Blaine could answer, another set of footsteps came in their direction. Rachel looked up and smiled.

“Is it all right if I sit with you guys?” It was Kurt.

“Of course! Sit up, Blaine,” Rachel patted Blaine on the head. Blaine got up from Rachel’s lap while Kurt sat beside him. Blaine could smell Kurt’s aroma. Coffee and some sort of cologne, a very nice combination.

“Are you finding your way around the school okay?” Blaine asked toward Kurt.

“As much as I can. But I did find the library all by myself,” Kurt joked. Blaine laughed lightly.

“How did you do on your test?” Rachel asked Kurt.

“I think I did all right. Considering I’ve only been here for a week. What about you?” He directed his question to Rachel and Blaine.

“Oh I know I did well,” Rachel answered proudly. Blaine gave a slight eye roll.

“Smarty pants. I think I did all right. Math is the one that I’m most horrible at,” Blaine answered. Kurt let out a chuckle.

“I actually like Math,” he said.

“You should teach, Blaine. He’s right about being horrible at it.” Blaine nudged on his friend.

“You try solving equations in Braille thank you very much,” Blaine retorted. Kurt gave a light chuckle while Rachel just huffed.

“You’re just making excuses. And we have a Math quiz coming up soon, you need to do better on the quizzes. This way, it’s more lenient if you don’t do well on the actual tests,” Rachel answered. Blaine groaned, he hated when his friend was right.

“If you want, Blaine, I can help you for the next quiz,” Kurt offered.

“That would be excellent! You should take him up on his offer, Blaine!” Rachel said excitedly. Blaine always wondered why Rachel was always so excited about everything. “You know very well that Math is important especially for your credits…” Rachel continued on and on. Blaine turned a little toward Kurt’s direction and gave another eye roll. He could hear Kurt trying to hold back a laugh when Blaine turned back toward Rachel.

“Nag, nag, nag,” Blaine interrupted. Blaine couldn’t see it but he knew Rachel was glaring at him, which only made him and Kurt laugh.

—————

Throughout the next few weeks, Blaine grew accustomed to Kurt always hanging out with him and Rachel before and after school. Kurt was an amazing person. He helped him with Math like he said and they would sit together in between classes. Kurt talked a little about where he moved from and his family. Only a dad, his mother died a few years back. Blaine wondered if Kurt would ever introduce him to his father one day. They sounded very close. He and Kurt had practically the same taste in music, with a few differences but it was always fun whenever Rachel had to be somewhere and it was just him and Kurt, they would listen to each other’s music with one headphone in the other ear. Blaine was determined to get Kurt to like Katy Perry – no matter how stubborn he was.

On some days when all three of them walked home, Kurt would have taken off his blazer and jacket. Blaine would reach for Kurt’s arm and while he was still wearing the white buttoned collar shirt, it was almost like he was just close enough to feel Kurt’s bare arm. The boy had unbelievably soft skin whenever he had a chance to touch his hands. On one day, when Rachel wasn’t with them, Blaine had asked if he could touch Kurt’s face, to see, so to speak, what he looked like. Kurt consented right away and Blaine got to feel Kurt’s silk like face. He figured Kurt was a little taller than him and he, of course, took pride in his appearance.

Blaine and Rachel were waiting at school one day for Kurt to join them and Blaine took the opportunity to talk to Rachel alone.

“Rachel? What does Kurt look like?” Blaine leaned toward Rachel with his voice in a low octave. Rachel was reading a book she couldn’t tear away when Blaine asked. She looked at Blaine with questionable eyes.

“What do you mean?” Rachel asked.

“His face…what does it look like?” Blaine asked nervously. Rachel closed her book and thought for a moment.

“Oh, um…well. He’s got pale skin, his hair is a little lighter than yours, he’s got blue eyes. He’s thin a little taller than you and…” Rachel trailed off when she saw Kurt walk their direction, “he’s arriving now.”

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Kurt said. Blaine stood straight up at the sound of Kurt’s voice, he really couldn’t get enough of it.

“You’re not late,” Blaine answered.

“Unfortunately, I am going to be. I signed up for a vocal class and I have to be there in about twenty minutes,” Rachel said sheepishly.

“If you want, I can walk Blaine home so you can make the class,” Kurt offered, a little too quickly.

“Oh, it’s okay!” Rachel said. Blaine took a hold of Rachel’s arm.

“It’s fine, Rachel. Go to your class,” Blaine insisted. Rachel looked at Kurt then back at Blaine.

“Are you sure?” Rachel double checked.

“Yes.”

“You’re wonderful! You both are!” Rachel kissed Blaine on the cheek then Kurt before she nearly bolted down the hallway, shouting her goodbyes. Kurt and Blaine just laughed lightly.

“Shall we?” Kurt offered his arm. Blaine smiled and reached for Kurt’s arm. He didn’t feel any fabric, it was Kurt’s bare arm.

“Did you change?” Blaine asked.

“I brought a shirt with me today. I don’t know how you can wear that blazer when it’s this warm today,” Kurt answered. Blaine smiled and gave Kurt’s arm a light squeeze. More soft skin. Both boys stood in complete silence.

“You still there?” Blaine asked jokingly.

“Yes,” Kurt laughed.

“Okay, you can walk now,” Blaine joked again. Kurt chuckled as the two boys walked down the hallway and out of the building. They had a small conversation about their day before they arrived at Blaine’s apartment. Blaine pulled out his keys and handed them to Kurt when he felt his hand cover his own. After Kurt unlocked the gate for Blaine, he cupped Blaine’s hand and put his keys in his palm. Blaine took a hold of the gate door but didn’t walk inside.

“Thank you, Kurt,” Blaine said as he held out his hand to Kurt.

“You’re welcome, see you tomorrow,” Kurt said and took Blaine’s hand briefly. Their fingers stroked the outside of each other’s hands for a little while before Blaine pulled away. It had become a sort of thing for them. When Rachel wasn’t around, any time they held each other’s hands for a moment, they both stroked them with their thumbs or fingers. Blaine smiled in Kurt’s direction before he walked into his apartment building. Kurt watched Blaine close the door behind him before he walked away.

—————

“All right, class, since we have been studying Greece, I want to pair you up for an assignment,” the teacher started in front of class. Rachel was about to reach over to Blaine when the teacher continued. “But on this assignment, girls have to pair up with girls and boys with boys. Boys will do their assignment on Sparta and the girls will do Athens. Go ahead and choose your partners.” Rachel sighed in disappointment while Kurt reached over behind Blaine and put his hand on shoulder. Blaine leaned back and took a hold of Kurt’s hand – his partner now. Blaine heard Quinn Fabray ask Rachel to be her partner when he took a hold of Kurt’s fingers for a brief moment. The bell rang and Blaine stood beside Kurt, knowing that Rachel and Quinn were going to talk for a bit about the assignment.

“We’ll wait outside for you, Rachel,” Kurt called. Rachel nodded as she saw Blaine take a hold of Kurt’s arm and lead him out of the classroom.

“Do you want to do the assignment at my house?” Blaine asked.

“Sure, after school today?” Kurt offered. Both boys found their usual spot and sat down.

“Sounds like a plan to me. Unless you’re more comfortable at your place,” Blaine said. He hadn’t taken his hand away from Kurt’s arm after they sat down and Kurt made no attempt to pull his arm away.

“Your place is fine. My dad has a few coworkers coming over today so it’ll be quiet at your place than mine. My dad wants to meet you soon by the way,” Kurt remarked.

“Really?”

“Yes. Apparently I talk about you a lot that he wants to put a face with the name,” Kurt joked.

“You talk about me?” Blaine asked in amazement. Kurt just smiled as he scooted closer to Blaine.

“You’re my friend, of course I talk about you,” Kurt answered. For some reason, that answer somewhat disappointed Blaine.

“Do you talk about Rachel a lot?” Blaine asked curiously. Kurt took a moment before he spoke.

“Not as much…” Kurt whispered.

“Hey guys, Quinn wants to do the assignment in the school library. What about you two?” Rachel asked, not sitting down with them.

“We’re going to do the assignment at my house,” Blaine answered. Rachel sighed.

“All right, see you guys later,” Rachel walked away toward the library, leaving the two boys along once again. Blaine nudged against Kurt after too long of a silence.

“I don’t like it when you don’t talk,” Blaine said warmly.

“You said that…you’ve been blind since you were born right?” Kurt asked.

“Yes.”

“So, you’ve never seen Rachel’s face at all?” Kurt figured that was an odd question but Blaine just smiled.

“No, never.”

“Does it make you mad sometimes? That you can’t see,” Kurt asked carefully. Blaine let out a breath before he answered.

“Sometimes. But there are advantages to it. People do favors for me.” Kurt laughed lightly.

“Rachel is something else,” Kurt commented. Blaine chuckled.

“Yes, that she is. She’s a bit eccentric,” Blaine replied.

“I think she likes you,” Kurt said. That was new.

“Well, I would hope so, she’s my friend,” Blaine answered.

“I mean…likes you like you…like as a boyfriend,” Kurt said, hoping he wasn’t crossing any boundaries. Blaine bowed his head and gave his friend’s arm a light squeeze.

“I hope not, because she knows I’m not into girls,” Blaine said softly. He felt Kurt straighten his posture.

“Got it,” was all Kurt responded with. Blaine couldn’t pin point the emotion in Kurt’s response but it didn’t sound disappointing. “Want me to get your satchel?” Kurt asked.

“Yes. And see?” Blaine said with a smile. Kurt was about to lean over Blaine and grab his satchel.

“See what?”

“Favors!”

—————

Kurt walked with Blaine inside the apartment and straight to Blaine’s bedroom. He closed the door behind him while Blaine laid his satchel on the bed and walked straight in the direction of his closet. Kurt watched Blaine strip off his blazer and start unbuttoning his shirt. Kurt’s cheeks reddened and turned around so Blaine couldn’t feel him staring at him. Kurt turned around to see Blaine putting on a t-shirt so he got a glimpse of Blaine’s chest – no disappointment there at all.

“That is so much better. Uniforms don’t bother me but it’s always nice to wear real shirts,” Blaine remarked.

“It’s a little warm in here,” Kurt stated, not meaning too. Blaine chuckled lightly as he sat on his bed.

“Well, take off your sweater then,” Blaine stated. Kurt started to do just that.

“Now how did you know I was wearing a sweater?” Kurt joked lightly.

“Gee, I wonder,” Blaine joked back. Both boys laughed as Kurt laid his sweater on a nearby desk.

“All right, I took it off,” Kurt said. “I have to use the restroom,” Kurt added. Blaine got up from the bed and made his way to the desk.

“Down the hall, third door on the left,” Blaine instructed.

“Thank you. I’ll be right back,” Kurt said as he opened the door and left the room. Blaine felt Kurt’s sweater balled up on his desk. He didn’t know what came over him but he picked up the sweater and put it against his face. The same smell of coffee and some unknown cologne took over. He decided that was his favorite smell of all time and he got to smell it every day on Kurt. He took one more smell before he put the sweater back on the desk, not realizing that Kurt had come back and watched him from the doorway.

—————

The last week Kurt had been going over to Blaine’s house to finish the assignment. Rachel and Quinn had spent a lot of time together as well. Even when Rachel was walking with them back to Blaine’s apartment, Blaine would immediately grab for Kurt’s arm, and not Rachel’s. Their assignment was pretty much done but Kurt still went to Blaine’s house to go over anything else, but wound up getting side tracked.

Blaine tried to teach Kurt a few Braille letters, determining what’s a capital letter on a page and where a sentence ended. Blaine enjoyed it because he got to hold Kurt’s hand once again. Kurt liked watching Blaine explain Braille to him or even when Blaine talks about anything. He was so passionate. And whether Blaine believed it or not, he had beautiful eyes. Being with Blaine was like a breath of fresh air to Kurt.

“Blaine?” Kurt whispered toward Blaine in the middle of class. He put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder and had his lips almost touching his ear. He could feel chills running up his spine with Kurt’s breath on his skin.

“Hmm?”

“I left my sweater at your house,” Kurt said.

“You can come get it after class,” Blaine suggested.

“I can’t. I have to go to a dentist appointment,” Kurt answered. Blaine thought for a moment.

“I’ll bring it to you tomorrow then.”

“Okay, thank you,” Kurt said before he moved his hand away from Blaine’s shoulder and sat back in his seat. The bell rang and Kurt had to leave immediately but he gave Blaine a light touch on his hand before he left. Blaine stayed behind for a bit and waited for Rachel. He hadn’t realized that there was a smile on his face until Rachel poked him on the shoulder.

“What are you smiling at?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Blaine answered.

“Where’s Kurt?”

“He had to go to the dentist,” Blaine responded.

“Oh,” was all Rachel said. Blaine leaned upward on his desk and turned toward Rachel’s direction.

“Rachel? Can I tell you something?” Rachel paused for a moment before she scooted her desk closer to Blaine.

“Now, you know you can tell me anything,” Rachel answered. Blaine held out his hand toward her and she took it immediately.

“You’re my best friend, Rachel. I just want you to always know that,” Blaine started. While that was somewhat disheartening to hear, Rachel knew it was true and that is all they will ever be. “Are we the only ones here?” Blaine asked quickly.

“Yes, just you and me. What is it, Blaine?” Rachel answered.

“Rachel, I think I’m in love with Kurt,” Blaine said with a faint smile. Rachel had a hunch and she was right. She liked her best friend and he was gay and she knew that, but it was still difficult not to like Blaine.

“Really?” she tried to sound happy and Blaine caught onto it.

“Yes, Rachel…” Blaine gave her hand a light squeeze.

“Don’t say it, it’s okay. I think it’s great,” Rachel responded. She released Blaine’s hand when her phone beeped. She let out a frustrated sigh. “Crap. I’m sorry, Blaine I have to go. I’m already late for dad’s party he’s throwing. I’ll stop by your house afterwards and we’ll talk more!” Rachel said hurriedly.

“Rachel…” Blaine called.

“I promise, I’ll come by after it’s over. I won’t even eat any cake. We’ll talk more!” Rachel called before she left the classroom.

“Okay,” Blaine said softly. He sighed as he got up from his desk and reached into his satchel to pull out his walking cane. So many thoughts ran through his mind as he made his way to his apartment. A lot of them were about Kurt and about Rachel. He had admitted to his best friend that he was in love with Kurt and he feared that he upset her.

Kurt had asked about something like this but didn’t want to think about it. Rachel was a strong independent person and he had to believe that she would never just abandon him. Blaine fumbled for his keys, reached to find the lock and unlocked the gate once he arrived at the apartment.

He changed out of his blazer and shirt before he settled on his bed and endured the silence. He didn’t feel like listening to music right now. He didn’t know how much time had passed but he heard the doorbell ring and sat up quickly. He got off his bed and turned toward the direction of his door when it opened.

“Rachel! I know what I told you wasn’t easy to hear but you didn’t have to leave in such a hurry like that. I’ve been here waiting for you to come so we can talk. I bet you did eat cake, didn’t you?” Blaine took a step forward and sighed. “I wondered if it was a good idea to tell you that I’m in love with Kurt. The last thing I want is to hurt you or make you uncomfortable.” There was silence in the room. “Rachel?”

What Blaine didn’t know was that it wasn’t Rachel that had walked through the door, it was Kurt. He tried to interrupt Blaine’s speech and let him know that it wasn’t Rachel but as soon as he said that he was in love with him, Kurt felt like he had no voice. He looked at the boy he had admired and adored for so long. Apparently, he had told Rachel that he was in love with him and from the sound of it, Rachel didn’t take too lightly of it. Kurt couldn’t help the smile on his face but he still couldn’t say anything.

When Blaine called out again, Kurt couldn’t help himself. He stepped froward and planted a light kiss on Blaine’s lips. Blaine was a bit taken aback when he tried to cup, whom he thought was Rachel, the face but Kurt had pulled away and grabbed his sweater and left the room. He looked back at Blaine and smiled before he closed the door.

Blaine let out a breath and collapsed back on his bed. Well, now what? He grabbed onto a pillow and his iPod and placed his headphones in his ear. Silence wasn’t good enough right now. He played a few set playlists and stared up at the ceiling. After the last song played, Blaine heard his bedroom door open.

“Blaine! I’m so sorry, the party was a complete drag but dad said I had to meet and greet everybody!” Rachel burst into the bedroom with a bored tone. Blaine sat up on his bed and pulled out his headphones. Rachel? What?

“Then I was always asked constantly about what I’m doing after school or college. One question after the other it was just so tedious!” Rachel continued to talk while Blaine got up from the bed and went over to his desk. He couldn’t find Kurt’s sweater. Rachel sat down on his bed and talked normally, just like the Rachel he knew and loved. He turned around and positioned his body towards Rachel’s voice.

“Rachel?”

“Yes?” Rachel asked.

“Do you see a sweater lying around?” Blaine asked. Rachel took a moment to look around the room.

“No.”

“Are you sure? How about under the bed?” Blaine asked again more desperately. Rachel looked under the bed.

“Nope, not even under the bed. Did you lose one? Do we need to go shopping?” Rachel asked excitedly. That was definitely his best friend. Blaine leaned against his desk with his mouth gaped open. “And Blaine, I’m so sorry I left you like that at school. It won’t happen again. I really am happy for you though. I think Kurt is great for you and I think he loves you too.” Rachel said happily. Blaine couldn’t help the smile on his face. Rachel didn’t kiss him, Kurt did. “Blaine? Are you all right?”

“Yes, yes I am.” Blaine said in a breathy happy tone.

—————

The next day at school, Blaine was a little disappointed that Kurt wasn’t in class. His ever happy mood he had yesterday was slowly disappearing when the teacher began the class. A few minutes later, the door opened and the teacher openly scowled.

“Nice of you to join us, Mr. Hummel,” she said. Blaine sat up quickly in his chair.

“My apologies, over slept,” Kurt said. The teacher gestured toward the empty desk and continued her lesson. Rachel smiled at Kurt before going back to her notes. Kurt looked over toward Blaine and gave him a light stroke of his hand before he sat down in the desk behind Blaine. The boy’s heart raced so quickly just by the touch of Kurt’s fingers. The teacher had her back turned to the class, giving Kurt the chance to put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder again.

“Hi,” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear.

“Hi yourself. Glad you got your sweater,” Blaine leaned back. Kurt smiled.

“Me too,” Kurt responded. Both boys smiled as Kurt sat back in his desk when the teacher turned back around. The teacher looked at both boys baffled, because neither boy could keep the smiles off their faces.


End file.
